Happily Ever After
by OkobojiOddOne
Summary: This is what happens when the credits roll after Goodbye Farewell and Amen. The first chapter is in Hawkeye's point of view and then the second is in Margaret's. The second chapter was orignally a seperate story, but i thought this would be better! H/M!
1. Chapter 1

"**Happily Ever After"**

**How "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" Really Ends**

**By: Corka**

_Author's Note: This story starts when Hawkeye and Margaret are saying goodbye. It is in Hawkeye's point of view and I really hope you enjoy it. _

I don't know what I'm going to do to say goodbye to Margaret. I mean, I really love her_. _She's getting out of the jeep and getting ready to say goodbye to everyone. I touch the box that's inside my shirt pocket. Inside is the ring that my father sent to me about a month ago when I wrote to him saying that I loved 'Hotlips Houlihan'. In his letter, he said that the ring was my mother's engagement ring that he had given her. I want to ask her to marry me, but I just can't get the courage built up. What if she says no? I couldn't handle that.

Now she's standing in front of me and I just don't know how I'm going to say goodbye! I want to just take her and hold her and keep her with me for the rest of my life. I took a step towards her and she took a step towards me. The next thing I know, we're in each other's arms and kissing and not letting go of each other. 'Ask her, ask her.' I kept telling myself, but I couldn't. The thought of rejection scared me to death.

After a while, I reluctantly let her go. I could tell that she was reluctant in letting me go, and I couldn't help but think about that as I watched her leave for the 8063rd. I was even taking a step towards her jeep as the driver started pulling away. 'Just hop on BJ's bike and go after her, he'll understand!' I wanted to too. I felt like a big piece of me had just been taken away. If it weren't for having to say goodbye to the others, I don't think I would still be here.

After saying goodbye to Charles, Colonel Potter, and BJ, I jumped into the helicopter that was waiting for me. As we rose into the sky, I looked down at the desolate 4077th. The place that for the last what seemed like forever, had been my home. Then I saw it. BJ had spelt out the word goodbye in stones. I looked at it as much as I could, but soon it was out of sight. I tried craning my neck until I thought it would snap, but I just couldn't see it anymore.

"Kimpo Airbase, right?" The chopper pilot asked me when we were out of sight of the 4077th completely.

"No, actually…I need to make a stop at the 8063rd." I just couldn't leave her. I couldn't go my whole life without her. I touched the bump in my pocket again where the ring was. I knew what I was going to do. I was going to propose.

Not long after, the chopper landed, and I jumped out and ducked as I walked under the chopper blades. I went down to the main camp and asked the C.O. if the nurses from the 4077th arrived yet. They had, but Margaret hadn't yet. I found Kellye and asked her to help me when Margaret came. I told her to come up to her jeep and distract her.

Finally after about half an hour, Margaret's jeep pulled into the compound and Kellye ran up to it. She kept asking her questions that didn't make much sense as I snuck to the back of the jeep. I took her suit case as quietly as I could and held it. As Margaret turned to the left to grab it, I darted to the right.

"What the…" Margaret turned back around as I walked right beside her. She saw me.

"Looking for this?" I lifted her suit case as her eyes started watering.

"Hawkeye? What…how…why…?" She couldn't ask me the question before she jumped out of the jeep and into my arms. I dropped her bag and caught her. I squeezed her as I spun her around. "I didn't think I would ever see you again. Oh my God. I love you so much, Hawkeye." She squeezed me back as I sat her down. We kissed for a while again. Then I knelt down in front of her on one knee. "Oh my God." Her hand when to her mouth as tears started rolling down her cheeks. All of the nurses that had gotten off the bus had made a crowd around us. I took the box out of my pocket and opened it. Her hand dropped and her lips formed a huge smile.

"Margaret, during the last few years, you have been my strength and one of my greatest friends. You might not know it, but for about a year and a half now, you've also been the love of my life. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" I watched her face for signs of a yes.

"Oh my God, YES!" even more tears of joy came as I slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her again. The crowd around us hoop-ed and hollered. After a while, Margaret went to the C.O. of the 8063rd and was able to skip out on having to help them tare down the camp. She was free to leave with me. We went back up to the chopper pad and tied all of her stuff to the litters (and boy, did she have a lot of it) and we were off to Kimpo. It was a little tight in the bubble of the chopper with three people, but we didn't mind. Margaret and I were oblivious to what happened on our way to the airbase. We were just too focused on each other's eyes.

We flew away into the sunset. Just like in the movies. Two months later, on October 27th, 1953, we had a wedding in the house that I grew up in in Crabapple Cove, Maine. BJ was my best man, and Erin was the flower girl. Colonel Potter gave Margaret away instead of her father. (He died a month before our wedding) Kellye was Margaret's maid of honor. And everyone else from the 4077th was at the wedding. It was the perfect ending to the war that was so horrible.

The End


	2. Happily Ever After Part 2

_Author's Note: This part is in Margaret's point of view._

"**Happily Ever After: Part II"**

**By: Corka**

There he is. The man that I've loved ever since we were sent to an aid station when one of their surgeons was killed. Then he supported me so much, more than anyone, when I got the divorce from Donald. How am I going to say goodbye? I should tell him how I feel about him, but what if he's not the same with his feelings for me as mine are with him?

I started saying goodbye to everyone. Then it was time to say goodbye to Hawkeye. I took a step towards him and he took a step towards me. The next thing I knew, I flew into his arms and he wrapped his arms around me. We kissed for a long time and I didn't ever want it to end. Finally, I knew it would have to be over and evidentially he thought the same because we both let go at the same time. I was reluctant and I could tell he was too because he kept his hand on my arm for a minute. I stepped away from him and hurried to turn around and scurried into he Jeep so he wouldn't see my tears. The Jeep started going out of what was my home for the longest. Being an Army brat, I moved a lot. So many things had happened to me at the 4077th. I fell in love there. Twice actually, even though one was a lipless wonder that was a huge jerk. Stupid Ferret Face. I got married there, to the wrong man, and I changed into a fun loving, not so worried about regulation, woman. I'm gonna miss that place. I turned around in my seat to get one last look at the 4077th, but all I could see was Hawkeye. Now I was on my way to the 8063rd.

I didn't say a word for the entire ride. I was too wrapped up in thought. 'How am I going to live without Hawkeye?' I thought. He was my strength through the whole war. I know that now. I heard a chopper above me. A MASH chopper. I wondered who was in it and weather it was from the 4077th or another one of the MASH units. There were five in Korea and some of them used the same choppers. Another second passed and I forgot about the chopper passing over. I started thinking about the time Hawkeye and I got sent to the 8063rd to demonstrate an arterial transplant and how we ended up staying in an abandoned hut together. We turned to each other that night when the hut was receiving shell after shell. I couldn't help but think about that night and wish that it was Hawkeye sitting in the seat next to me driving the Jeep again. About forty minutes later, we pulled into the 8063rd. I hadn't been there for thirty seconds before Kellye Nakahara came over and kept asking me kind of pointless questions. "Kellye, I kind of have something else on my mind right now." I told her before I turned around to get my bag. But, it wasn't there. I turned back around and saw him. Hawkeye was standing next to the Jeep.

"Looking for this?" He had my bag.

"Hawkeye? What…how…why?" I couldn't believe it. He was right there! He dropped my bag and caught me as I jumped into his arms. We kissed and hugged and didn't let go for a while. When we did leg go, Hawkeye knelt down to one knee. "Oh my God." My hand went to my mouth and tears of joy welled up in my eyes. Did he feel the same way I did about him for me? He took a box out of his shirt pocket and opened it towards me. Inside was a gold ring with a single stone. A diamond. My hand dropped and my smile was from ear to ear.

"Margaret, during the last few years, you have been my strength and one of my greatest friends. You might not know it, but for about a year and a half now, you've also been the love of my life. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" He was proposing to me! He _did_ feel the same way about me that I felt about him.

"Oh my God, YES!" Hawkeye stood up and we kissed and hugged again while my nurses that came from the 4077th hoop-ed and hollered. After a little while, I went to talk to the CO and got out of having to help at the 8063rd and was able to leave with Hawkeye. We went up to the chopper pad and tied my stuff to the litters and climbed into the waiting chopper. It was a tight fit, but Hawkeye and I were oblivious to what was happening around us. We were just too absorbed in each other's eyes. We rode away in the sunset, just like in the movies. It was the perfect end to what had been a horrible war.

The End


End file.
